Kiss Me?
by Flax Golden Tales
Summary: Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me. Whenever that phrase is involved, romance is sure to follow...Short, sweet, OneShot, KD, with an extra sprinkling of fluff on top. Hehe. Review please!


**Author's Note: **My second––or was it third?––fanfic! Er...not much else to say. OneShot. Short, sweet, KD, with an extra sprinkling of fluff on top! What more could you want? Please review!

**Disclaimer: **Tamora Pierce owns all. I am merely a follower... -sigh-

Kiss Me?

Dom gaped at her for a moment. Then he shook his head, poked his finger into his ear and wiggled it, as if searching for earwax. "I'm sorry, I had a momentary lapse of hearing. I thought you said something else––but no, that's impossible. What did you say?"

Kel grinned at Dom and leaned casually next to him (_Oh, Mithros, she's sitting so _close_ to me! _Dom thought nervously) on the wooden railing that ran around the practice courts. "No, Dom, I'm pretty sure you heard correctly," she laughed impishly. "I challenge you to a sword fight."

"Oh, you're absolutely _kidding _me!" Dom cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "What did I do to earn this punishment?"

The lady knight smiled sweetly and replied, "You didn't do anything. I just thought I was a bit rusty and should brush up on my sword fighting. And the Third Company told me that you were the best out of all of them at swords!"

_Note to self: Kill all of Third Company, _Dom thought wryly. "Well, if I didn't do anything, why don't you ask my dear cousin Meathead? It's due time he should be punished for his––er, meatheadedness!"

"He's at home with Yuki." She smirked. "Any other excuses?"

"Er...Lalasa? Maybe you should teach her some sword fighting!" Dom suggested with a desperate, pleading look in his eyes.

"She has some orders to fill."

"Merric?"

"At New Hope."

"Faleron?"

"Papers to sign."

"Seaver?"

"Give it up, Dom!"

"Fine," he said, "but you owe me. You owe me big time."

Kel beamed. "Thank you so much, Dom! If it weren't for you, I would be trapped in my room with Shinko putting makeup on me." She shuddered at the thought. Before he could reply, she threw her arms around him. It wasn't often he didn't have something to say; this was one of those few times.

_Maybe I should do some sword fighting with Kel more often, _Dom thought with awe, immediately hugging her back.

"Ready, Domitan?" Kel grinned devilishly at him.

They stood in front of each other, wooden swords poised and ready. "Erm, no?" Dom offered. Kel laughed and dived in to attack anyway. The sergeant, though quite experienced at sword fighting, still just barely managed to block it. They went on and on like that, Kel attacking, Dom scarcely defending.

"Come on, sarge, step it up!" Keladry bellowed and quickly jabbed Dom's ribs.

"Oh, you're not getting away with that, poking my delicate ribs!" Dom cried and laughed, attempting to attack his opponent. She nimbly dodged it. A crowd started to gather around the fight. "Go Kel!" Shinko cried. That encouraged the rest of the crowd to support their side.

"Come on, Dom!"

"Kel, you can do it!"

"Dom, you old sergeant, I know you can beat that little girl!" somebody teased.

"Whoever just called me that," Kel warned, "I'll deal with you later." The throng murmured with laughter.

Dom jabbed his sword out at Kel's stomach, at which she quickly jumped, making the weapon _swish_ harmlessly at the air beside her. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me," she cried.

Dom stopped. Kel froze. The crowd muttered indistinctly. "Oh, this is getting good," Shinko said to noone in particular.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer," Dom said softly. He dropped his sword and gently kissed her on the lips. Kel gasped softly, simultaneously dropping her weapon, and wound her arms around his neck. He twined his hands about her waist, pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss. They stayed that way for so long that the mob started cheering, at which the couple sprang apart.

"Um, Kel...why don't we go back to your room?" Dom suggested. Kel grinned.

"I bet you're glad you went sword fighting with me," she said as they headed back to the castle, ignoring the crowd.

"Come to think of it, yes, I am."

As they passed her, laughing and chatting and kissing each other happily, Shinko crossed her arms across her chest and grinned. "I am _so_ glad I let Kel escape from my makeup frenzy," she said, again to noone in particular.


End file.
